Baby Booming
by SomebodysBella173
Summary: Edward and Bella are expecting. The ups and downs of pregnancy when you're in love. Mostly Fluff. Slight OOC at times. All Human


I was pacing the living room waiting for the timer to go off. Today was the day, I could feel it. Alice -my sister in-law- was watching the clock like a hawk. Finally the timer dinged. Alice and I looked at each other nervously. We walked to the bathroom and both picked up the four pregnancy tests.

"You first," I told Alice. They were all for me, I wanted to be sure, but I couldn't stand to look. I was too nervous - in a good way of course.

"Alrighty," Alice sang, she moved the Kleenex off one. "POSITIVE!" she yelled.

"Alice, don't get my hopes up yet, I won't believe it unless they all are,"

"Fine, fine," she removed the second cover. "Positive! Look at yours! Hurry!"

I took a deep breathe and removed both cloths, "Positive," I whispered. I was pregnant. Then it hit me. And when I say that I don't mean the news, I mean Alice.

"AH! I'm gonna be an Auntie again!" she beamed. Then she glanced at the clock. "Oh! I better get going, Eddie will be home soon! Bye Mommy!" she grinned as she skipped out of the room. I was going to be a Mommy.

* * *

I sat on our living room couch, waiting for Edward to get home from work. I had big news. After two years of trying, we were finally pregnant. And I had the perfect way to tell him, today was his birthday. Finally I heard the key in the knob and the door click open "Bella, I'm home!" I grinned.

I got up and walked to the door to greet him. His face lit up when I turned the corner to the front hall.

"Hello Love," he said grinning.

"Hello Birthday Boy,"

His grin widened. He hung up his coat and wrapped his arms around me, "I missed you today, love. My birthday would have been far more sufficient if I could have spent it with you." my little charmer. I grinned.

"I would have enjoyed that too, but since I couldn't I made you you're favourite dinner," his eyes lit up.

"Does that mean I get to eat you?" he asked suggestively. I laughed.

"Not quite, babe," I grabbed his hand pulling him into the kitchen and pushed him down into one of the chairs at the table. I had set up a nice dinner; I had even lit a candle in the centre of the table.

"All this, just for my birthday?" he asked sceptically.

"Yep," I lied; I wasn't going to tell him that easily. "Ready for dinner?"

"Of course," We ate our meal of steak, rice and broccoli. He enjoyed it of course.

"What's for desert?" he asked. I grinned, and skipped to the kitchen. I picked up the silver tray with the four positive pregnancy tests on it and put the lid on. I went back to the dining room and set it in front of him.

"Go ahead, open it," he slowly lifted the lid. After a second he glanced up at me wide eyed.

"Really?" he asked in a quiet, stunned voice. I nodded.

He jumped up from the table and kissed my stomach. Then he picked me up, spinning me around. "We're gonna have a baby," he whispered again and again at my ear. I didn't want to ruin his moment, but between the spinning and the morning sickness (who ever called it that lied) I pushed away from him and sprinted to the bathroom to taste my dinner for the second time.

He was right behind me, holding my hair, rubbing my back. After I flushed and rinsed my mouth I turned to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your moment," I said blushing slightly.

"Love, you could have texted me, or even written it with food, and you still wouldn't be able to ruin the moment," he wrapped me in his arms "You know why?" I shook my head, "Because, you, the most beautiful woman in the world, my wife, is going to have our child." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes -damned hormones.

"Really?" I said my voice cracking.

"Of course," he bent down and kissed me. "How far are you?"

"I don't know, honestly. I was woken up this morning to Alice pounding on the door with a bag of pregnancy tests. How she knew is beyond me…"

He smirked, "Do I get my real desert now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean your previous request?" I asked him, playing along.

"Yes, love. It really is time to celebrate, an older life, and a new one,"

"God, I love you."

"And I love you, let me show you," and with that said, he picked me up and we spent the rest of the night in our bedroom. Showing each other just how damn much we love the other.

* * *

The next morning was blissful. It was Saturday, so Edward was off work, and we had no plans until two o'clock. We spent the better part of the morning talking, discussing our child, and making love. When it was almost noon I -regretfully- decided it was time to get up.

"Edward -kiss- we -kiss- got to -kiss- get up -kiss- soon -kiss-." he stopped kissing me and pouted. So I kissed his protruding lower lip.

"But, I want to stay in bed with my beautiful baby-momma," he said grinning

I feigned hurt, "And who might that be? I thought I was your wife," I fake sniffed.

"You silly, beautiful girl," he said, shaking his head and kissing up my neck.

My eyes rolled back in my head a bit, "Edward, come on. I don't want to get up either, but we have to be at your parent's house in two hours,"

He sighed against the crook of my neck, "Okay, love."

"Come on baby." I leaned down as kissed him softly; he pulled me so I was on top of him and deepened the kiss. I slowly ran my tongue across his bottom lip, and he granted me entrance. Our tongues slowly massaged each others, as Edward's hand slipped up my shirt. I grabbed his arm and pulled away.

"Honey, were never going to get going if you keep doing that," I informed him smirking.

"Damn, that was how I was going to keep you here," he kissed me again, but let me roll off him.

"Come on Eddie boy. We got to be at your parents soon. Are we telling everyone tonight?"

"First, don't call me Eddie. Second, I would love to, but it's up to you, babe."

I sighed. "Alright. Well I'm going to shower," I grabbed my robe and started walking to the adjoined bathroom, but I stopped at the door. "Are you not joining me?" I've never seen Edward move so fast.


End file.
